Jealousy an Adventures in Odyssey story
by HugeAIOFan
Summary: Connie Kendall has a family with many secrets, to whom she tells no one. But soon everyone will know.


The people in this story mention some things that were in my first story, which I'll posting soon :)

** Jealousy **

** Chapter One**

Ding! The door opened early Monday morning and Connie Kendall walked in.

"Hi, Connie!" Whit greeted her warmly. He was still pretty glad about her not being married to Jeff, and was always happy around her.

"Hi Whit." She greeted him as glumly as he had greeted her cheerfully.

"Oh boy. I haven't seen you this down since Penny painted your room neon pink." Whit chuckled at the memory.

Connie almost smiled too, then sighed. "It's nothing. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Whit." She smiled at his concern, then walked into the kitchen.

Ding! The bell rang again, more quickly this time. Eugene came rushing in.

"Good morning Mr. Whittaker! Sorry I'm late!" He cried.

"Wow! It's nice to hear you say that for once!" Connie called from the kitchen.

"I'll ignore that." Eugene said. "Shall I start on the Imagination Station today?"

"Yes, yes. The Hannah and Samuel one need to be done by August, and it'll take that long to program it. We don't want to keep the kids waiting." Whit said, then winked.

"Or adults. I heard a lot of feedback, and they want it almost as much as the children!"

"Well then, let's get to work." Whit said, and walked behind Eugene behind the stairs.

Connie cringed at the sound of Eugene and Whit's feet pounding on the stairs. She sighed. "They really have to get that fixed." She thought, then sighed again. The thoughts kept swirling in her head. "Why doesn't he love me?" She thought despairingly. "If only he knew how much I cared for him…" Then she jumped at the sound of the bell over the door ringing.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

Connie managed to put on a smile and walk out of the kitchen. "Oh, hi Jason."

"Hey, Connie!" He said cheerfully. "Dad in?"

She thought she would die from bliss under the sunniness of his smile. "Uhh… he's upstairs."

"Thanks!" He called over his shoulder as he bounded up the stairs two at a time.

Connie sighed… this time, a very Barbie-like-when-she's-in-love sigh. She knew she had found her Ken.

"Dad? You up here?" Jason called.

"In the Bible Room, Jason!" Whit said from under the Imagination Station.

"Good." Jason walked in and sat down on the floor beside Eugene. "Hey, did any of you notice how pretty Connie looked this morning? Almost as if she had walked off a movie set!" He finished with an almost dreamy smile.

Eugene rolled his eyes and Whit cleared his throat. "Yes… um… did you need something?"

"Oh… right." Jason shook himself awake. "I need to talk to you guys about something.

"What is it?" Eugene asked eagerly. "Another case?"

"Kinda," Jason began, "More like a… um…"

"A case." Whit finished. "But I thought you were finished with the NSA, Jason."

"I know, I know. But this has more to it than that. It has to do with Connie's uncle."

"Connie's uncle?" Eugene asked in surprise. "Which one?"

"Well, he's dead now," Jason stated, "But he left behind a case for me to solve."

Eugene and Whit stared at him in unbelief. "What kind of case?"

"You see, he was an NSA agent like me. And apparently, he was killed by a jealous someone because—"

"Whit?" Connie called from the bottom of the stairs. "Phone!"

"Coming!" Whit called back. "You can explain later, Jason."

"Yeah; Ok. I know Connie won't want to hear me talk about it." Jason said.

"I need to go downstairs also." Eugene said, going after Whit.

Whit walked down the stairs with Eugene following and took the phone from Connie. "Thanks, Connie."

"No problem." She smiled weakly and disappeared to the kitchen to dwell over Jason not loving her.

"Hello?" Whit said into the telephone. There was a pause. "Hello?"

"Are you Mr. John Avery Whittaker?" A which-like voice said into the phone.

"Yes," Whit said somewhat nervously, then stronger, "Who are you?"

"None of your business." Said the witch. "I need you to tell me if you have an employee named Connie Kendall."

"And why do you need to know?" Whit asked suspiciously. Connie looked at him with surprise and curiosity.

"As I said, none of your business! Now, does she, or not?!" He snarled.

"No. She doesn't. Is that all?" He asked.

"Yes." Then he hung up.

Whit put the receiver in its cradle and sighed.

"What's wrong, Whit?" Connie asked with concern.

"A man was calling to ask if you worked here." Whit started.

Connie looked confused. "Then why'd you tell him no? And I answered the phone; why didn't he just talk to me?

"Because of the way he asked. He sounded like a villain. And he probably didn't recognize your voice."

"Oh…" Connie said thoughtfully, then paled and went quickly back to the kitchen. But Whit didn't notice. He was too busy thinking about who the mysterious caller was.

Tell me what you think!


End file.
